User talk:Reneelovesanime
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The white Spider page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 21:10, June 27, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:22, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Reviews First of all, don't add stories to your User Page. It is against the rules. In Food, nothing scary happens. You have the narrator eat a woman and that's it. We don't know anything about the characters so the story has no impact. It is hard to feel scared/creeped out by a bland story such as this. I would suggest you expand on your concept a bit more. In Broken Heart, you follow the same route as in Food. The narrator dies and then somehow comes back (you need to add a bit more info) with a mission by God to kill all those who break hearts. The way you deliver the story is bland and uninteresting. Overall, I believe you have the potential to write very good stories. Your grammar is seemingly perfect (I spotted very few errors) and your sentences flow easily. You just need more practise. When you write your next story, post it first on the Writer's Workshop to receive feedback. Happy writing. MrDupin (talk) 15:09, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Blogicle It was noticed that you recently posted a story in the form of a blog post, forum post, profile post, or talk page post. These places aren't the right location for this type of content. Next time, please contribute it as a page instead. To do so, click the button at the upper right corner of the page labeled "Contribute" and select " " from the dropdown menu. If you need any help with this, contact an for assistance. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 16:36, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 16:59, February 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Anytime :) Doom Vroom (talk) 16:28, April 29, 2015 (UTC)